Greasebeard
Greasebeard is the ruthless and mercenary leader of the Road Pirates, a group of thieving criminals and the main antagonist of the 2015 full-length animated film Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race. He was voiced by Doug Erholtz. History While Team Hot Wheels were out building their Epic Race, a tour bus is driving its way towards Hot Wheels City where Greasebeard was starring at it through his telescope. He ordered his men to pillaged the bus, frightening the passengers. As they began to raid it, Greasebeard was about to reveal himself until Scurvey butted in, telling the people who he is, annoying Greasebeard and making him smack Scurvey in the head with his wrench hand. He angrily tells Scurvey that he was about to introduce himself. Scurvey apologizes to the captain. Greasebeard then tells everyone to hand over their belongings to his monkey, Swab. One of the passengers asked Greasebeard why he's doing this. Greasebeard replied by telling him that stealing treasure is what pirates do. Just then, Scurvey tells Greasebeard to look outside. Greasebeard smacks Scurvey upside the head again and looks through his telescope to see Team Hot Wheels driving in Rev. From seeing that, Greasebeard devices a plan until Scurvey butts in again, saying they could be unstoppable by using Rev to power their pirate ship. Greasebeard smacks him a third time, telling him that he already knows that. He then orders his men to follow Team Hot Wheels. They followed Team Hot Wheels to Larry's garage, where Greasebeard believed there was a secret entrance there. As they were searching for a lever that leads to Larry's lab, they had no hope in finding it. Scurvey said that the secret entrance wasn't there, but as he lean back on a wall, a secret elevator revealed itself. Greasebeard congratulated Scurvey by giving him a noogie. As they went down the elevator, they screamed in terror. The elevator doors then opened, and the Road Pirates were amazed to see Larry's technology. Greasebeard tells his team to focus as he believed Rev was inside a vault in front of them. He ordered Grog to open it. Grog bit onto a bolt, but broke his teeth. Greasebeard then ordered Tankard to use his head. As Tankard charged at it, he became dizzy. Greaesbeard asked him how many fingers he's holding up. Tankard replied by saying "w". Greasebeard says close enough and resorts to Longshanks. Longshanks rolled a bomb at the vault like a bowling ball, which resulted in the Road Pirates covered in dust. The vault finally opened after that. Longshanks believed he opened it, but Greasebeard said it wasn't him and told his crew to hide as someone from the inside of the vault was coming. After seeing Larry walk away with the key to the vault containing Rev, Greasebeard devices a way to split up Team Hot Wheels to acquire the key as he was starring at Larry's disguises. As they made their way to the epic race press conference, Greasebeard was in disguise while wearing a pink dress who tells a police lady to watch it as he bumps into her. The police lady says excuse me, making Greasebeard tell her that he's a mother with two children and a camel. There, at the epic race press conference, Wyatt was causing mass destruction, Appearance Greasebeard wears a shot, black leather jacket with a red interior, an eyepatch, and boots. He has a golden monkey wrench for a hand and a long, black mullet. He also has several tattoos on his chest. Personality As the captain of the Road Pirates, Greasebeard is known for ordering them around. He is very tough and would stop at nothing from taking over the city. He even trusted his monkey Swab to take Wyatt's place to break up the Team as a way to acquire Rev. However, he is also shown to be rude to his crew as Scurvey butted him in, annoying the Road Pirates and making them look bad, thus making Greasebeard abuse him. As a pirate, he loves to steal treasure as a passenger on a bus they were attacking asked him why they were doing it. Greasebeard is very tough and greedy as he kidnapped Wyatt to use him as a hostage while driving in the epic race. He tried to convince Wyatt to join him during the epic race, showing that he would let anyone join him for losing on the hero side. However, as Wyatt agreed, it was just a rouse for Greasebeard to free him. It was also showed that he care for nobody else as he and the Road Pirates attacked Larry and Candy Gram for taking the finish line. He also hated losing and had a bad temper as Scurvey mistakenly ordered the crew to fire, causing their ship to blow up, thus sending them to Hot Wheel City's prison. He would even abuse animals after the way Swab betrayed the Road Pirates and joined Team Hot Wheels. Powers and Abilities As a pirate, he is very skilled at terrorizing people and stealing treasure. With their mother ship, they attack buses and other smaller vehicles. Sometimes, Greasebeard uses his wrench hand to fight and hold his victims in a death grip. During the epic race press conference, he and his crew were good at disguises as they were at the epic race press conference. He even broke up Team Hot Wheels as he sent Swab to take Wyatt's place. He is very tough and a skilled driver. However, Greasebeard and his crew cheated as they caused havoc in the epic race. Vehicle He has his own personal vehicle called the Greaserod, which resembles a cannon. It once had a sidecar to hold Wyatt hostage during the epic race. Trivia *He is similar to Captain Hook: **Both are leaders to a group of pirates. **Hook tried to convince Wendy to join but she refused; Greasebeard tried to convince Wyatt to join him but he refused. **Hook has a bumbling sidekick named Smee; Greasebeard has a bumbling sidekick named Scurvey. **Hook tried to break up the lost boys from Peter Pan; Greasebeard tried to break Wyatt from Team Hot Wheels. * He is also similar to Captain Flint: ** Flint likes to pillage other ships; Greasebeard likes to pillage buses * He is also similar to Burger-Beard: ** Both drive around in advanced pirate ships ** Both were after a source of power *** Burger Beard was after the book; Greasebeard was after Rev Gallery Cross.jpg Grease Rod.jpg|Greasebeard's vehicle Race.jpg|Greasebeard with Scurvey Grease rod (2).jpg Angry glare.jpg|Greasebeard's evil glare Behind the scenes.png|Behind the Scenes Drawing.png Lab.jpg|Greasebeard in Larry's lab Toyline.jpg|Toy version of his car Category:Pirates Category:Thief Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian